


22 Ways And Then Some

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: "A simple action.Unleashing a cacaphony of feelings.The undoing of secrets.Such is a kiss".
Relationships: Ebisu Tsukasa/Kocho Shizuha, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Saijou Claudine, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Tomoe Tamao, Hanazono Tae/Matsubara Kanon, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya, Kagura Hikari/Tsuyuzaki Mahiru, Kano Misora/Ootsuki Aruru, Kocho Shizuha/Tomoe Tamao, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya, Saijou Claudine/Tsuruhime Yachiyo, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi, Shirokane Rinko/Hanazono Tae, Tendou Maya/Tsuyuzaki Mahiru, Tsuruhime Yachiyo/Yumeoji Fumi, Umino Natsuki/Ichigaya Arisa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	1. Kaoruko & Claudine - Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> This is just my interpretation of the 22 kisses trope. Majority will be lighthearted but the odd few will be a tad more angst orientated, because why not :3
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The dressing room of Seisho was rife with activity as Kaoruko continued on with the task of doing her hair.

It was chaotic, lively and hectic which was pretty much the norm so it did little to hinder the girl's routine of making herself prim and proper for the final production of Starlight. 

She grinned at the ongoing shenanigans that Karen and Hikari were causing as Mahiru, Junna and Nana attempted to subdue the situation. Futaba was having no further luck with the rowdy duo, a laudable attempt in hindsight and ended up joining them in laughter as Maya was stood near them, amusement twinkling in her eyes

That left one missing culprit from the bedlam. 

Kaoruko hadn't even noticed her approaching till she felt the brush in her palm being removed, like she was an entity, a goddess of the moon that materialised whenever she thought of her. 

Perhaps Claudine was picking up on her delitescent nature she mused. 

"There you are" she smiled.

"Here I am" Claudine answered and began to brush the heiress’s hair, "Strange you're not partaking in all of that" she motioned behind her with her head. 

Kaoruko noticed the concentration on the blonde's face as she swept the brush down the blue locks tenderly, making the intentional action of caressing the back of Kaoruko's neck. 

"Sometimes I prefer watching from behind the curtains". 

"Spoken like a true provocateur" Claudine chuckled, tugging at a strand playfully before wrapping it around her finger. 

Kaoruko had a retort on the tip of her tongue but the motion of her hair being trapped around Claudine's finger made her watch on, curious about what she had in mind. 

So she simply viewed Claudine through the reflection of the mirror, offering a coy smile whilst tilting her head to the side. 

Claudine reciprocated the action before pulling the strand of hair around her finger up, then lowering her lips and pressing them against it. All throughout the intimate task, she kept her eyes on Kaoruko, delighted to see the flush of pink appear on her cheeks that wasn't a part of her blusher. 

The scent of Kaoruko's shampoo filtered into Claudine's senses, revitalising her mind as the mixture of herbal aromas bellied the softness of the hair that was being showered with affection. 

Kaoruko wanted to mention how Claudine was disrupting her hair but the tenderness in the action stilled her words as she leaned back against the blonde. The sensation of Claudine's lips against the lock of hair felt comforting, her presence tying together the rambunctious energy in the dressing room.

She watched the way Claudine's eyes closed for a moment, the sight enthralling and then the heiress felt her locks being toyed with when Claudine removed her lips away and looked back at her.

"What was _that_ for?" she breathed out. 

Claudine smirked whilst slinging her arms down Kaoruko's front and revelled in the light surprise on the girl's features, "No reason. I just think you're cute".

"K-kuro-han..".

Tripping over her words, Kaoruko sighed, a small smile creeping on her lips as she enjoyed the boisterous serenity of their moment together with their friends. 

It was just another day. 


	2. Saaya & Arisa - Forehead

* * *

Saaya had drifted off next to Arisa, her head resting on the table on the notebook she was writing in.

They were cleaning up some of Kasumi's lyrics and had been at the task for sometime so the blonde wasn't surprised that Saaya had dozed off. Between focusing on her schoolwork and the bakery whilst juggling keeping the band from going array, Arisa still marvelled at the way the brunette could handle it all. 

Despite the strain that was prevalent in Saaya's eyes from time to time, her ebullient personality always shone through. 

Arisa feigned an eye roll, "Leaving me to do all the work huh" she sighed tenderly and took note of the peaceful features on the brunette.

She looked at ease, like her numerous responsibilities had dissipated the moment her gentle blue eyes had closed. There was a small but evident smile on her lips which Arisa couldn't help but to melt at. 

Awake or asleep, Saaya's smile did _things_ to her 

"Well, at least you are having good dreams" she muttered and noticed a loose strand of Saaya's fringe near her eyelids, realising that that could not be comfortable. 

Slowly, Arisa reached out and brushed the lock of hair out of the way as her hand loitered near Saaya's forehead and before she knew it, she had inched forward.

It was mechanical, like her body knew what had to be done. 

With a softness she only reserved for Saaya, Arisa placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. The surface was slightly cool against her lips as her hand rested on Saaya's cheek that wasn't concealed by her arm. 

The kiss was delicate, lingering and comforting, everything she wished for Saaya's dreams to be as she remained near her for a moment. She couldn't stanch the adoration flowing through her as Arisa savoured in the way the drummer sighed contently. 

Saaya was beautiful, alive on stage or in the midst of a cat nap and Arisa wanted to enjoy this piece of quietness to simply appreciate her.

She deserved to be spoilt. 

Pulling back but keeping her face close, Arisa smiled warmly and ran her hazel eyes over Saaya's slumbering countenance, capturing every miniscule detail to store them in her memory. 

"Sleep well, Saaya" she whispered before draping a blanket over her shoulders.

The silence in the basement felt like home now, simply because she was there with Saaya.


	3. Yachiyo & Fumi - Eyelid

* * *

"You're way too close, Yachiyo".

Despite the observation, Fumi didn't move her head back.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?".

"Yes, that's kind of _your_ thing" Fumi glowered, feeling the analytical gaze scrutinise her.

The probing icy eyes, a shade off from her own, were what had Fumi feeling apprehensive because she was so use to seeing the spark of playfulness in them.

But there was nothing remotely innocuous in them now, overtaken by an underlying smoulder that she had seen maybe once or twice in the past. 

Yachiyo was hovering above Fumi in the blonde's bed, the privacy of her apartment allowing Yachiyo to shed her guise of being composed.

Fumi found it unnerving yet enticing.

Yachiyo hummed, "You like it".

Fumi tried to look away but was met with arms on either side of her head, "Maybe" she said under her breath. 

The girl giggled as the air of the sound met Fumi's lips, "Look at _me_ , Fumi".

Fumi did as she was told as her hands encircled Yachiyo's bare waist in an effort to pull her down but Yachiyo relented with a click of her tongue.

"Eager, aren't we?". 

"What do you want, Yachiyo?".

"I want you..to close your eyes" she answered, not revealing anything as her legs pressed against Fumi's torso, "Please..".

As much as she wanted to object, there was something in the girl's stare and tone which told Fumi that she had to subject to her request. She couldn't help but to do so as Yachiyo's alluring features bore into her eyes so she exhaled and closed them. 

It was less daunting to see the darkness than to accept that Yachiyo had a side that wasn't garrulous. 

Fumi's breath hitched in her throat, waiting for whatever prank Yachiyo had in place.

As if she didn't get enough of that from Ichie. 

But instead, she was met with the lightest kiss to her left eyelid. 

The stimulus from it was odd since she'd never been kissed there before but Fumi found herself adjusting to it quickly. Despite the urgency she felt on Yachiyo's body, it was remarkable how tentatively her lips had landed on her eyelid. 

Sweet, delicate and..desperate.

The gesture was over before she knew it and Fumi opened her eyes to see Yachiyo smile at her with a level of transparency she rarely saw these days, not that she deserved it after leaving her. 

But it was enough to stir something inside the blonde as the ghostly kiss lingered, making her yearn for more. 

If that wasn't enough, Yachiyo's next words relinquished the last ounce of self control Fumi had left. 

"I miss you".

Fumi missed her too, so severely but those words would never escape her mouth. 

Instead, she let her body do the communicating as she barely restrained herself before dragging Yachiyo down and onto her.

 _"Tonight, you're mine"_.


	4. Sayo & Lisa - Ear

* * *

It'd be approximately 5 minutes till Yukina, Rinko and Ako arrived.

Sayo deemed that enough time to deviate away from practice, the need to make her other skills more precise taking precedence. 

Pressed against the studio door was Lisa, squirming beneath the force of Sayo's body.

Her hands were clutching at the guitarist's uniform as the unfiltered passion in Sayo's eyes made her shiver. Perhaps it was the excitement of getting caught, or maybe being pinned to a solid surface by Sayo that had elicited such a carnal reaction but she didn't care, she merely submitted herself to the girl's well-timed touches.

That being said, Lisa wasn't sure if she could deal with the embarrassment of Yukina catching them like this and Ako's innocence being tainted. 

Rinko probably wouldn't make eye contact with them anymore. 

"Th-they will arrive soon, Sayo" she breathed out against Sayo's cheek when the guitarist moved her lips near her ear, "We only have a few minutes".

Sayo heard the brunette's concerns but said nothing as her fingers brushed back Lisa's mane, just enough to reveal the earlobe clad in the bunny earring and the skin above just waiting for Sayo's lips. 

She'd adjusted to Lisa's attire and didn't voice her qualms, primarily due to her penchant for the rules going out of the window because of wanting to tease her girlfriend, "That's all I need".

With her tone low and voice rough, Sayo kept a firm grip of Lisa's waist as she hovered her lips against the earlobe, her skin reacting instantly when she felt Sayo's breath heat it up. 

Sayo thrived off of making Lisa whimper as the hard kiss was enough to make her knees buckle and she couldn't help but to trace her lips over the piece of jewellery that she could reach.

"S-sayo!" Lisa gasped out, the sibilance of her name being enhanced with a hiss. 

She coiled her arms behind Sayo's head, her eyes clamping shut in ways that only the girl brushed up against could do. Even after months of dating, it was quite the experience to feel Sayo letting loose, letting her hormones take the reign. 

A smirk appeared on Sayo's lips whilst kissing Lisa's ear again, feeling the sheer desire ooze from the brunette. She could just about contain her arms from taking things a step closer, wanting to do more than tease the reddened earlobe but Sayo still had a check on her rationality. 

This was more than enough to get a dose of what the bassist provided, just enough to get them through the practice session and Lisa was elated to be able to provide such a rush for Sayo. 

A kind of rush where the subtle actions and touches could make Sayo go against the grain and make Lisa bend to her whims.

Their secret excursions behind closed doors in soundproof studios may have been limited, but each encounter left them breathless and itching for more.


	5. Aruru & Misora - Nose

* * *

Aruru's nose was unnaturally red as she remained on the ground with an apologetic Lalafin fluttering around her an effort to ameliorate the situation. 

One misstep and Lalafin's cartwheel ended up with a foot to the blonde's face.

"I'm fine, Lalafin-senpai, don't worry!" she chuckled, "Right, Misora?".

Misora peered at the girl, eyes strained in concern as she hummed. She was slightly apprehensive when she noticed how red it was but she figured there was nothing too damaging. No blood was obviously a positive sign so the gravitas of the injury wasn't too disconcerting. 

Still, it would have been better if Shizuha or Tsukasa were around to assess the damage. 

"I think she'll be fine" the redhead said and appeased Lalafin's guilt with a smile, "Aruru has injured herself in _worse_ ways, trust me".

"Hey, accidents happen!".

"Especially when _you_ are the walking talking accident with the energy of a dynamite in a coal mine" Misora grinned as the girl pouted, her blonde brows pinched at the centre.

Misora almost passed out from how adorable she looked. Regardless of how many years she'd been on the receiving end of that expression, the redhead was always floored by it. Aruru's congenial nature never failed to elevate Misora but seeing this endearingly petulant side definitely had its perks. 

" _She's adorable_ ". 

Still on her knees, she scooted closer till she was in Aruru's face, forgetting that Lalafin was watching the scene with intrigue as the silence of the situation made the scene more climatic. Aruru was curious as to why Misora was smiling at her like that.

It was so soft, so welcoming that she couldn't help but to mirror the expression as Misora spoke up.

"Even so, I like you just the way you are, Aruru".

"Misora..".

Aruru's surprise was amplified when the redhead kissed the bridge of her nose where it was reddened, lingering her lips to tame away any discomfort. Aruru's eyes closed as her breath hitched in her throat, the tender sensation making her dismiss everything but Misora. 

She didn't mind if it was Misora providing such a lovely experience. 

It wasn't often when one flustered Aruru but at the moment, Lalafin and Misora hadn't seen the girl appear this docile and crimson in the face for quite some time.

"Look, she matches your hair now!". 

"Lalafin-senpai!". 

The redhead smiled affectionately when Aruru wrapped her arms behind her neck and faced the still giggling Lalafin, a light badinage still going on between them. 

Misora truly loved her eccentricities, every single one of them.


	6. Aya & Chisato - Neck

* * *

She was only meant to tease her.

Chisato forgot that when Aya put her mind to something, she went _all_ the way and gave her everything.

Right now was no different as the vocalist had her pinned to the couch, hands gripping her wrists as pink eyes bore into her own.

The tumble from the front door to the couch was sporadic and miscalculated as the duo were unable to keep their hands and mouths off of each other. But Aya had gained the leverage by using her strength and height to be the victor of their fight for dominance. 

"Aya-chan.." Chisato whispered, her deeper voice trapping in her throat as a response to the darkened look the girl was giving her. 

There was nothing timid about her at this moment in time.

It was as if a new Aya had materialised when the actress had opened the door to let her in when she divulged that she would be home alone tonight. 

Chisato had every intention of initiating this very dance but Aya had taken the lead. 

The way she was dragging her eyes over her face, down her neck and along her exposed chest was pushing the blonde into a lurid territory. 

Chisato's voice cracked when she tried to say the vocalist's name and Aya relished in it.

"Chisato-chan. I, I want you" she stated with an urgency as she shifted her leg between Chisato's thighs, "Now, _please_. I can't hold back".

Aya was much more stronger than she was so the blonde could not move her hands or push Aya away, not that she wanted to do so. She yearned for this as badly as her girlfriend did and this rare moment of time off together was something she wanted to utilise.

Bracing herself as Aya positioned her face down beneath her chin, Chisato relented easily, "I'm yours".

Aya didn't spare another second and connected her lips against Chisato's neck.

She felt the blonde's body lurch up, a gravely groan escaping her mouth when she experienced Aya's warm mouth suck on the skin. The sensation of her vocals rising up her throat fascinated Aya, feeling the tremors kiss her lips. 

It was.. _euphoric_. 

Aya deemed it worth the wait and increased the pressure of her lips on Chisato's neck, pulling more aggressively as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Having the reserved beauty crumbling beneath her like this was unimaginable. 

Making her voice strain to the lowest octaves made Aya feeling like composing a paean for her because nobody deserved such accolades more than Chisato. 

So Aya continued to pull like she'd been starved and Chisato melted beneath her, writhing in pleasure as the dampness of Aya's mouth on her neck made her shudder.

Chisato, gone to the world where Aya's mellifluous sighs were taking over, roistered in her much needed undoing as a thought crossed her mind. 

Aya was _proficient_ with her mouth outside of singing, Chisato would attest to that from the rooftops if she had to.


	7. Maya & Mahiru - Nape

* * *

Mahiru was being kept on her toes as she danced around the practice studio with Maya, the brunette guiding her effortlessly as their steps collided in synchronicity.

Practicing with the doyenne of the academy was a feeling Mahiru couldn't adjust to. 

Maya's unrivalled expertise, her articulated advice, the fineness of her body, all of it felt luxurious during these one on one sessions. 

Her eyes remained on the striking violets looking at her as Maya quirked her lips into a smile and it was enough to make Mahiru forget the next steps.

"S-sorry" she mumbled as Maya pulled her in closer to halt the trip.

"That's alright" she replied and slowed her pace, tone dulcet, "Distraction are inevitable on the stage".

"Maybe" Mahiru answered and switched her gaze from Maya's eyes to her lips, "That was _your_ fault, Maya-chan".

Maya couldn't have appeared the furthest thing from apologetic as she chuckled and twirled Mahiru outwards before reeling her in, "I am sorry, Mahiru".

The velvety voice numbed Mahiru as she attempted to focus on her steps but Maya's charm was such a hindrance, not that she minded. Each letter of her name uttered was doused with a salacious undertone, coaxing Mahiru out of her shell.

She smiled and collected her thoughts as they sailed around the space, their bodies packed tightly as Maya gently dipped Mahiru.

"No, you're not" Mahiru whispered.

The firm arms around her body kept Mahiru up as her leg wrapped itself around Maya's hip far more intimately than required.

They were breathing evenly now and Mahiru was sure her own breaths were exiting her lungs with far more heaviness, loaded with a craving that _only_ Maya conjured in her.

"You are correct, however, I cannot help it" Maya replied and returned them to the original position before spinning Mahiru around with one hand and then pressing up against her back, her lips gliding over the back of Mahiru's neck which was exposed due to the loose bun, "You have a tendency to make me want to behave in such uncouth ways".

Mahiru felt herself slump when Maya's lips collided with her nape, the lips remaining there as Maya encircled her arms around her waist.

She had no rebuke to that since the sentiments were very much mutual.

So Mahiru succumbed, allowing the gentle ministrations of Maya's mouth kissing her neck till she yielded to the top star. 

They were still moving against each other with Maya controlling the movement of Mahiru’s hips to create a empyrean dance that nothing could compare to. 

It was just the two of them, _alone_. 

In the privacy of Seisho Academy did Maya pour her energy into arming Mahiru with not only skills for the stage, but skills which could be transferable elsewhere.


	8. Kanon & Misaki - Fingertip

* * *

Misaki inhaled the freshness of the air once she removed the Michelle mask off of her head.

Or was she _technically_ beheading Michelle, she wasn't quite sure about the semantics anymore and shrugged. 

She was slumped on the chair backstage with Kanon, whom had made sure the coast was clear from the rest of their bandmates.

Her face was rubescent due to the exertion, dark hair sticking to her forehead as Kanon quickly made work of wiping her up.

"Are you okay, Misaki-chan?".

The girl's piercing eyes were closed as she revelled in the gentleness of Kanon's touch while she caught her breath.

"Kokoro..needs..to..be..stopped".

Kanon chuckled knowing full well that such a thing would never occur and she knew Misaki did too. There wasn't a renitent force that could hinder the larger than life blonde from spreading smiles across the globe. 

The quiddities of Hello, Happy World were what made the band reputable. 

"We can try, but I know you don't truly want that" she smiled and placed the towel down once collecting the bottle of water, "Here".

"You're heaven sent, Kanon" Misaki could only sigh as her lips wrapped around the straw and she pulled in the luxury liquid that was water enthusiastically. 

Kanon watched with sympathy whilst taking a seat next to the exhausted girl in a bear's body, "It's the least I can do. I know it is frustrating that the others do not realise that it's you still". 

Misaki opened her eyes, feeling a tad revitalised with the water refuelling her system, "Thank you, I guess I'm used to it now. Not the exhaustion thing, bears have much more stamina than me so it is an unfair match up".

"True" Kanon laughed, "But you do so well. I adore you a lot, Misaki-chan. We all do". 

Now feeling a different sort of heat, Misaki shook her head and Kanon noticed a few droplets of water near Misaki's lips.

"That isn't necessary, honestly, I couldn't pull this off if you weren't here with me so I think I should be the one thanking you".

"You _always_ do" Kanon smiled warmly and brushed her pointing finger up to Misaki's face, slowly wiping the gleaming spot away before she registered what she was doing, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Misaki-chan!".

Her signature little noise of panic followed but Misaki was mesmerised, and thankful, and in _love_.

She chased Kanon's finger and pressed her lips against the digit as her eyes remained on the drummer who matched Michelle's fur now. 

Misaki could feel the softness of the girl's thumb with her lips before releasing it and clearing her throat, "Thank you, Kanon. I'm really glad you are here with me".

"It's okay" Kanon stumbled shyly as the two shared a knowing chuckle, "I couldn't imagine being elsewhere". 

Hello, Happy World's two sensible brain cells had to stick together, after all.


	9. Kaoruko & Tamao - Wrist

* * *

Tamao had to accept her defeat at the hands of Kaoruko, once again.

Her sword was knocked out of her grasp, body bruised and bleeding as the heiress walked to her in slow and calculated steps. 

She knew Kaoruko was in no rush to end the revue, wanting to savour her victory and drain Tamao at the same time of her losses. 

Such was in the girl's scurrilous nature to flaunt her wins with an elegance only _she_ could muster. 

With a smirk bracing her lips, Kaoruko straddled Tamao, her naginata pressed against Tamao's neck "You'll have to try harder than that to best me. Have you learned nothing, or were you just not good enough to be taught by my grandmother?".

The Rinmeikan leader grabbed a hold of Kaoruko's collar with her free hand that wasn't pinned beneath Kaoruko's thighs and all she could do was bare her teeth whilst catching her breath.

She was right, Tamao knew she had yet to catch up to Kaoruko and she wasn't going to stop till it was the heiress squirming beneath her and Rinmeikan's honour was restored.

"This isn't over.." she stated, "I _will_ catch up to you, mark my words, Kaoruko". 

Kaoruko's brown eyes remained levelled as she gripped the wrist that was grasping at her throat and got Tamao to release her by pressing down on the injury, making her wince. She loved the fire in those amethyst eyes, how Tamao's drive to better herself was admirable. 

So seeing the pain flitter across her gorgeous face as she pressed on her wrist with added ferocity was a look Kaoruko imprinted into her mind. 

That pain was going to be the catapult to push Tamao further. 

Their revue was brutal, both asseverating their intent to win. 

The bad blood and nostalgia was wrapped up as they waged war against other till Tamao was defeated. She still couldn't believe that the lax heiress who went her own pace bellied this much strength. 

She knew she had a lot to learn so this was merely a learning curve for Tamao.

Kaoruko grinned, the dribble of blood on her lip doing nothing to diminish her beauty as she brought Tamao's injured wrist to her mouth.

"I'll be waiting".

With that, her lips met the bruised skin of the underside of Tamao's wrist, the pressure firm against the pulse point and Kaoruko could feel it spike in her mouth. Their eyes remained locked onto each other through the sensual act, forging their unconventional bond till the next revue. 

Tamao's mouth parted as her body relaxed at the tender yet provocative action considering the brutality of their revue just moments before.

Her other hand, now free, travelled to Kaoruko's thigh as she mulled over the girl above her.

Kaoruko was as unpredictable as could be and under the stage lights could Tamao witness the ethereal sight and embrace it.

How she had indeed blossomed.


	10. Rimi & Kaoru - Arm

* * *

  
Seated in a booth at the Hazawa café, Rimi was in the midst of recounting Hello, Happy World's latest performance, gushing at how remarkable the group was.

"Kaoru-san's performance was amazing" she beamed at the girl sat across her, "Thank you for inviting me".

"The pleasure was all mine, my little kitten" she stated, eyes glowing in the way they did when Rimi was around, "The smile on your face cannot be matched, Mona herself would hide away in shame".

Rimi stammered at the compliment, and a little bit at the fact that Kaoru had actually got the reference correct. She knew who Mona Lisa was enough to know that Kaoru's charming words were going to melt her like the cream on her cake.

"Ah, no! I-I'm sure you mean someone else, my smile isn't like that".

Her arms flailed around, as if she was trying to palm off the compliment to somebody who deserved it but Kaoru gently took a hold of a hand and held it steady, eyes never leaving Rimi's.

As cute as it was watching the girl stutter, her cheeks resembling the strawberry on the cake she had ordered, Kaoru wanted the bassist to know that her words were nothing but sincere and that Rimi deserved them.

Her lack of confidence had been improving but Kaoru knew that now and then, Rimi needed to be ameliorated. 

"Rimi". 

"Y-yes?" the girl squeaked out and stopped moving, the hand over her wrist making her steam up worryingly.

Slowly, Kaoru leaned in a little closer till Rimi's arm was near her face. Her tall stature allowed her to lessen the distance the booth was creating as her words pierced through Rimi's being, "These words between us, whispered in privacy, are only for you and _you_ alone".

With that statement, Kaoru tilted her head slightly to the side till she could place the softest kiss on Rimi's arm, just before the crook of her elbow.

Rimi's eyes widened as her body practically turned into jelly at the feeling of Kaoru's lips against her skin. 

It was surreal, but it was happening. 

The star of her sweltering nightly dreams was showering her with affection. 

" _Only_ for you" she reiterated as Rimi stewed in the sensation of what had happened and then promptly collapsed.

"R-rimi!?". 

The remaining members of Poppin'Party were on the other side of the room and had witnessed the whole thing.

Kasumi was watching with stars in her eyes as Saaya weakly chuckled at the display, worrying for her friend. Arisa could only roll her eyes as Tae nodded in understanding, "Tsugumi is going to need a mop. Rimi-rin just-".

Luckily, Arisa's hands had pressed against Tae's mouth to halt the mother of all innuendos that was about the spill from the girl, much to Saaya's relief.

"Hanazono Tae!".


	11. Claudine & Yachiyo - Chest

* * *

  
Claudine had intended to utilise the most of having access to Siegfeld as she led Yachiyo to an abandoned section of the dorms. The exchange programme was the perfect opportunity to indulge in some clandestine activities with Siegfeld’s evasive figure. 

It was after lights out but Yachiyo's impetuous influence was clearly rubbing off on her.

Said girl followed the blonde, hand in hand as she couldn't help the taunt on the tip of her tongue, "Who would have thought that Kuro had such a troublesome streak" she giggled.

Claudine merely rolled her eyes and stifled a smirk as she pulled Yachiyo against her before trapping her to the wall.

She peeked around the corner to make sure they were alone as her hands worked on Yachiyo's shirt buttons, the speed and precision indicating to Yachiyo that the blonde had been thinking of this for some time.

"I don't want to hear that from you" she reiterated, lips just skimming over the other girl's, "Stealing kisses in dark hallways seems like your thing".

"Well, I can't deny that" Yachiyo sighed and rested her palms behind Claudine's shoulder blades, "Don't you think there's something sexy about it?".

The cold air hit Yachiyo's chest as Claudine slid her white shirt down her arms and pinned her wrists to the wall, "Rough tonight, aren't we" Yachiyo commented with a smirk.

"Something else you like" Claudine hit back and slid her thigh between the other girl's leg, "I know you have a tendency to talk but you'll have to remain quiet. Can you do that?".

Of course Claudine knew that was impossible, she was going to _make_ it impossible. 

Coy turquoise eyes glanced up at her, daring her to heed her threat and Claudine was so tempted in cutting this foreplay short and dragging the girl to her room. 

But she savoured the situation, wanting to take her time and make Yachiyo sweat knowing full well that the ubiquitous being would find it tantalising. 

So before Yachiyo could reply with a taunt, she kissed the girl's chest without warning, revelling in the piercing gasp that cut through the tenebrous hallway.

With Yachiyo's shirt parted, it was easy for Claudine to pick a spot just below her collarbone to plant her lips. 

Just one, firm kiss. 

It was enough to elicit a satisfying reaction from Yachiyo who lifted her head up further, lips parted and body curving to meet her late night suitors form. 

The tremor was worth the surprise attack as Claudine hummed in amusement, her lips ghosting over Yachiyo's chest, painstakingly slowly as her hands gripped her wrists with pressure.

Actions tended to silence those with the gift of the gab.

Well, barring the restrained moans of Claudine's name coming from Yachiyo as she whimpered for more contact. 

It _always_ ended this way with caustic girls like Yachiyo. 

Claudine was simply dealing with another Kaoruko, but this had nothing to do with her. 

Or so she says to herself. 


	12. Yukina & Kasumi - Cheek

* * *

"Yukina-senpai!".

Yukina recognised _that_ voice anywhere and turned to see the owner run through the park at full speed.

At one point, she would have braced herself for the impending hug about to come but now, the vocalist merely chuckled under her breath and awaited the soft fate of being smothered by the brunette.

It was strange to think that it was merely a year or so ago that she had met the exuberant girl that was about to barge into her. Their burgeoning relationship hadn't hindered their work with their bands, it had done the opposite and fuelled them with an untapped source of inspiration for many songs. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kasumi yelled, arms waving in the air frantically, "I hope you weren't waiting long". 

Yukina's cat-like gregarious companion caught her breath as the vocalist got acquainted with the hyperactive bundle of energy that often accompanied her to the park these days.

Before she could answer, Kasumi had jumped into the air and encircled her arms behind Yukina's neck, holding her in a tight embrace whilst Yukina tried to scold her, "Remember what happened the last time you ran to me like that?".

Yukina's normally aloof tone had dissipated and Kasumi could hear the subtle traces of teasing in her voice. That, along with the arms slinking around her waist made the brunette become even more bound with exuberance, reveling in the hugs she shared with Yukina. 

She giggled and stepped back as she felt the girl's hands then rest over her hips, "Hmm, Arisa called it face-palming the floor!".

"That's right, it wasn't a pleasant experience, was it?".

"No but you took care of me so it was totally worth it" Kasumi beamed and looked at the vocalist with so much adoration.

Yukina couldn't retain her stoic façade and sighed in exasperation before relenting, her lips curling to match Kasumi's, "Such sweet words from such an energetic mind".

Kasumi merely grinned, not really understanding but it sounded good from Yukina so she nodded eagerly. Her fingers ran through the lustrous silver locks as her violet eyes widened, like she had forgotten something.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and proceeded to lean in close enough to get into Yukina's face , "Forgot this".

She quirked a brow up in confusion, wondering what Kasumi could have forgotten but the wide grin of hers should have been an indication. 

Yukina felt the remnant of the brunette's lips on her cheek as a blush formed on her face at the affectionate gesture and she couldn't contain how Kasumi made her feel. Her golden eyes widened for a second before closing slightly, enjoying the sensation of kiss. 

Satisfied with herself, Kasumi pulled away and stuck her hand out and accepted Yukina's. 

"Can never forget that for you" she smiled and squeezed the girl's hand. 

"Thank you, Kasumi" Yukina smiled warmly, relishing in the unconventional and endearing character that Toyama Kasumi was. 

Yukina loved music, but she had a feeling her heart had plenty of room for the girl walking by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe wherever you are in the globe, these are trying times but we will see some light at the end of this pandemic.
> 
> Stay safe, healthy and sensible!


	13. Shizuha & Tamao - Lips

* * *

Shizuha marvelled at the level of elegance which Tamao oozed.

All of her actions were refined and stringent, like she was floating on her feet in the way angels most likely did. She could imagine countless of allegories being crafted by philosophers and poets alike about the way Tamao appeared like an ethereal entity. 

From her seat in the Rinmeikan dorm room living area, Shizuha was watching the way Tamao was manoeuvring around the kitchen with such grace as she prepared some tea for the two. Years worth of carefully cultivated upbringing could be seen in every action Tamao carried out.

Shizuha's mind may have been interested in the beverage that Tamao seemed to enjoy to begin with but the sight of the demure leader prompted another form of thirst to conjure in her stomach. She stood from her seat at the table and inched her way into the kitchen as Tamao noticed her, unable to stay away from her lover. 

"I shouldn't be long, Shizuha, this green tea is a special blend so I hope it's okay for you".

"Of course, I imagine _anything_ you prepare will be worth the wait".

Shizuha's rich tone was sonorous and Tamao felt the chill run up her spine.

She felt the girl's eyes on her, never once drifting and an onslaught of emotions ran through Tamao.

To be viewed like she was art made Tamao falter but strong arms had quickly encircled her hips from behind and steadied the items in her hand. 

"Easy there" Shizuha said in a low tone in Tamao's ear. 

"Sorry" she whispered and pressed back against Shizuha's body, "I don't quite know what came over me" she added, her hand loitering on the tea set tray as Shizuha guided her wrist to push it back onto the counter. 

The rumble of Shizuha's textured chuckle could be felt going through Tamao's back and she willed herself to remain in control but around Shizuha, it was an impossible feat. 

Frontier's sapient figure of sensibility was a force to be reckoned with.   
  
More so when she felt fingers tilt her chin to make her look to the side and then up and into inviting amber eyes, their breaths exhaling merely inches apart. 

Tamao forgot how to breath. 

Shizuha felt like she could do nothing but. 

Her other arm remained around Tamao's hip, feeling the girl's small hands rest over it to keep her steady. 

"Shizuha..".

"May I kiss you, Tamao?" the taller girl asked, and was giving an answer in the form of a breathless yes.

"Please..".

They melted as their lips collided, Shizuha's top lip over Tamao's bottom one in a delicate joining. Shizuha refrained a moan from escaping from the satin like lips searching for more whilst fitting perfectly against hers. 

She could never tire of these impromptu kisses with Tamao and neither could she as Tamao hinted towards wanting, craving _more_. 

So Shizuha obliged, surrendering to Tamao with a swiftness only she brought out of her. 

Their actions were subtle, yet perfect, packing their emotions in tightly as the world around them faded away. 

Because nothing else mattered when they were intertwined like this. 

The schools, the rivalries, the revues. 

Nothing else.


	14. Sayo & Tsugumi - Hand

* * *

After placing the cookie mixture into the oven, Tsugumi stepped back and sent Sayo that refulgent smile that reduced her to feeling weak in her knees for some reason.

Sayo was well aware as to what that reason was, why such a reaction had been imbued into her system. 

"And now, we wait!" she said happily and settled the oven gloves down onto the counter" I think this batch will be amazing. Well, everything you make now is at that level".

"Hardly.." Sayo answered, a blush on her cheeks when Tsugumi rounded the corner to where she was stood, "That is more applicable to yourself, Tsugumi-san. I have quite a path to traverse to even touch upon your baking skills".

"No, not all" Tsugumi shook her head, her brunette locks brushing against her neck and Sayo noticed every strand bristling away.

She noticed _everything_ about the Afterglow keyboardist. 

"You're being polite, I appreciate it so" she said with a light clear of her throat. 

Knowing that Sayo was a tad more comfortable with her, Tsugumi reached out and grabbed Sayo's hand and brought it to her chest. Her eyes were earnest, so open and expressive and Sayo just felt herself fall further.

She wondered if she'd ever reach a solid ground when it came to how far she was falling. 

Sayo wouldn't mind the endless decent so long as Tsugumi was there to catch her. 

With a determined spark in her tone, Tsugumi held the taller girl's eyes, "Sayo-san, you _really_ have made so much progress. You've come a long way and the way you perform every task and give your all into everything amazes me. So believe me when I say that the dedication can be tasted in the cookies" she smiled warmly, "Everything you bake is delicious". 

The honesty of Tsugumi's statement had Sayo's brain frazzled as she tried to calm herself down.

Her hand pressed against the brunette's chest wasn't helping but Sayo _believed_ her, she could not help but to believe her.

Tsugumi wouldn't say something for the sake of it, it was one of the attributes Sayo admired about her.

The girl was honest to a fault. 

So the guitarist relented, a small smile creeping on her lips as she brought up one of Tsugumi's hands over hers, holding her fingers gently and moved her knuckles near to her lips.

"S-sayo-san?!". 

Sayo was new to this level of affection but she had researched enough to know that this gesture was a way to show her adoration.

So she delicately placed her lips on the back of Tsugumi's hand, just above her knuckles in a way that would even charm the pants off of Kaoru.

The brunette blushed furiously and brought her other hand to her mouth, gasping at the pleasant surprise as Sayo's lime eyes remained on her.

"Thank you, Tsugumi-san". 

"Oh you don't have to thank me!" Tsugumi stated and revelled in the contact, "It's all down to you and your efforts". 

Sayo's voice rumbled up Tsugumi's hand when she spoke again, "I don't mean just for the baking, but for everything else and the many ways you have opened my eyes. I cannot thank you enough". 

The brunette was close to evaporating into the air, joy flooding her senses at being such a valuable part of Sayo's life. 

All she could do was laugh melodiously as Sayo's charming nature shone through with another kiss to her hand. 

Sayo's cooking skills were not the only attributes which had grown due to Tsugumi's solicitude and influence.

Everyone could see that. 


	15. Mahiru & Hikari - Thigh

* * *

Karen’s light snoring could be heard from the bed next to them but Mahiru and Hikari were far too occupied.

With her eyes drifting to the figure kneeling on the floor in front of her, Mahiru clapped her hand over her mouth as she felt Hikari push her nightdress up to her hips, excitement and fear heating the girl up in unspeakable ways. The tenebrous room shielded the duo away from prying eyes but a string of noises might have been enough to wake Karen. 

Mahiru pleaded with her eyes at Hikari who was between her legs, looking up at her with that intense gaze she once resented.

The moonlight heightened the light blues till they were piercing and Mahiru felt herself weaken, succumbing to the spell that was Kagura Hikari.

The silence of the room provided cover but it was still a risk for Karen to wake up and see them engaged in such a venereous act but Hikari couldn’t hold back anymore, yearning to touch Mahiru, to make her feel loved. She’d held back long enough and her body was aching to meld against the other girl’s. 

Her fingers were twitching as she scaled the tips over her skin. 

Her lips were drying without the touch of Mahiru against them. 

She couldn’t wait anymore, her fervid desires overhauling everything else 

So she whispered some reassurances to the girl, “It’s fine, she won’t be waking up for a while. Just relax, Mahiru. I want _you_ ”.

Mahiru whimpered and removed her hand from her mouth and linked her fingers at the back of Hikari’s head when she leaned forward and connected her lips to Mahiru’s right thigh.

It was feather light but powerful enough to cause Mahiru’s stomach to coil.

The girl stifled a throaty gasp at the sensation of Hikari’s lips on her skin, her heart beating hurriedly as she made a trail of kisses down to her inner thigh. Hikari’s hands were doing their own handiwork, stroking Mahiru’s legs in time with the cadence of her mouth. 

It was riveting, so riveting that Mahiru forgot to conceal her sounds of pleasure and bit down on her tongue to quieten it. Her hands were buried in Hikari’s dark locks, tugging harshly whenever she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Hikari was just teasing her now and she pouted, not that the girl disliked it, more so when she felt the smile against her skin when Hikari kept caressing her exposed thigh with her lips. 

It was endearing in its own way to see Hikari relaxed between her legs like this, ready to toy with her till Karen’s abrupt snores halted their daring escapades. 

Hikari’s playful side existed; Mahiru felt lucky that she was the only one on the receiving end of it.


	16. Tae & Kanon - Shin

* * *

With her arm around Tae’s shoulder, Kanon limped to the bench the taller girl had led her to. 

“I’m sorry about this, Tae-chan” Kanon offered meekly when the brunette lowered her to the bench, “It was clumsy of me to lose my footing like that”.

Tae shook her head and crouched down in front of the girl, assessing her leg. Slowly, she dabbed some tissue over the bump to clear away the debris and make sure it was clean.

“Nothing to be sorry about. But the ground holds grudges”.

“Is that so?”.

Kanon smiled at the gentleness of Tae’s mannerisms, her effulgent green eyes looking up at her with a glint of mischief. She went out of her way to cheer her up on a daily basis so now would be no different. Tae was considerate that way and in many others.

“Yup. Nobody likes being walked on. Neither does the ground, but it’d be hard to get anywhere so maybe the ground can forgive us” Tae answered solemnly and placed her fingers on Kanon’s shin, “Does it hurt?”.

Kanon winced slightly, “N-no”.

“You don’t have to be brave” Tae reminded and pressed her palm against the girl’s leg, soothing the light scratches that were prevalent, “Luckily there is no bruising so that’s a good sign. We’ll get it checked out anyway just in case”.

“Thank you, Tae-chan” Kanon reiterated and watched the way the taller girl was assessing her, her digits skimming across her shin gingerly, “Not exactly how I wanted to spend our date” she chuckled.

“Hmm, maybe” Tae answered and looked up, “I don’t mind what we do. Spending time with you is _always_ fun. Well, maybe without you being injured, I don’t find that fun” she grinned. 

Kanon couldn’t help but to giggle and pat Tae’s head lovingly, “You’re so sweet”.

“No, I think Kanon-senpai is even more sweeter than me” she said.

Tentatively, Tae lowered her face and brushed her lips over Kanon’s shin as her fingers rested on either side of her leg to keep her steady. She made sure to kiss over the wound, skimming her lips lightly over the surface till she could feel the goose bumps rise on her girlfriend’s skin. 

Kanon could only watch, her cheeks flaring in redness at the feeling of Tae’s lips dancing over her skin. It wasn’t the first time Tae had spontaneously kissed some part of her and it wouldn’t be the last but each one left the drummer breathless. 

It felt heavenly, eliminating the pain she was feeling but the shyness returned with a vengeance when she realised how intimate this action was.

“T-Tae-chan?”.

Tae pulled back and nodded assuredly, “Just as I thought, _you’re_ the sweetest” she winked. 

Kanon groaned and leaned forward to hide in Tae’s shoulder as the girl’s serenading just wore her down further. 

She loved every second of it and this much Tae knew. 

The guitarist had to carry Kanon back home as she was unable to walk for many different reasons now. 


	17. Shizuha & Tsukasa - Palm

* * *

  
In the quietude of the Frontier dorms, Shizuha had taken to sleeping in Tsukasa's room fairly often.

That wasn't without its trove of teasing from their friends but she didn't mind, neither did Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa had just about learned to ignore it after blushing through the spectrum of the colour red, but over time, the feeling of being with Shizuha made her inured to it. 

Why be dissuaded by friendly badinage when she could revel in these moments of peace with the demure beauty resting in her bed, something she had the front row tickets to experience. 

The dimmed lamp of their room casted comforting shadows as Tsukasa trailed her eyes over Shizuha's sleeping face.

She was beautiful, like derail ones thought process kind of beautiful.

There was a maturity in her sanguine appearance and impish personality that Tsukasa found alluring and it matched the girl's aura. She was gentle yet passionate, composed yet expressive. 

It helped to have another reasonable mind when it came to handling Lalafin and Aruru.

Tsukasa repositioned herself so that she was resting on her hand as her other hovered over Shizuha's face, not wanting to disturb the girl from her slumber but she couldn't help herself.

Her fingertips craved to touch Shizuha and she yielded.

Tsukasa smiled at the sensation of the softness of the girl's cheek against her palm, so warm and comforting.

Her thumb skimmed across the girl's defined cheekbones and the urge to rake her hands through the blue locks was becoming overwhelming but Tsukasa stopped herself.

She didn't want to disrupt Shizuha but clearly the girl had already deciphered Tsukasa's thought process.

So Tsukasa was surprised when she felt a hand rest over hers and brown eyes open.

Smiling sheepishly, Tsukasa apologised, "Sorry, Shizuha".

Her voice husky from sleep, Shizuha bat away the apology as she moved her lips to Tsukasa's hand, "It's alright. It felt good".

She kissed the girl's palm softly, her eyes closing as she missed the spark form in Tsukasa's violet eyes, rendered speechless by such a tender action.

The way Shizuha was watching her when she did open her eyes made Tsukasa glad that she was off of her feet. 

Her stomach rotated and throttled in various directions at the kind of gaze Shizuha was giving her. 

Unadulterated adoration. 

Even in her slumbered state, Shizuha could make her flustered, her palm burning due to the velvet texture of the lips as the girl smiled and pulled her closer to her chest. 

Such was the ethereal essence of Kocho Shizuha. 


	18. Arisa & Natsuki - Stomach

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this.

Natsuki knew they were crossing too many lines but she couldn't help herself.

Having Arisa in her bed was the closest she'd get to Saaya again.

For the blonde, having Natsuki hovering over her with a glint in her eyes was the nearest she'd get to having Saaya on her like this.

The friction between them during their final year had led to Saaya washing her hands of both romantically as their rivalry had become physical. Instead, the drummer tamed her urges with both whenever the whim called for it and they couldn't help but to be at her beck and call. 

But Saaya had a tendency to go for weeks without touching Arisa or Natsuki, making them wait for it. 

So they were merely substitutes for each other till Saaya wanted them. 

Natsuki exhaled whilst pushing apart Arisa's clothes, the girl's uniform damp with perspiration at the impending bouts of pleasure about to accumulate. 

The uniform had always looked good on Arisa but Natsuki was more intrigued in discarding it, moving the material away to expose the girl's soft stomach.

"Are you sure about this, Arisa?" Natsuki asked again.

She _always_ asked and the answer was _always_ the same.

Arisa nodded, gripping the sheets of Natsuki’s bed as she watched the way the brunette stared at her body with nothing but misplaced lust, "Yeah, don't hold back..".

Natsuki couldn't, she just wanted to taste the girl's skin, wondering if Saaya had placed her lips there at some point. She did the night before and she'd heard every decibel of sound in her brain as her imagination ran wild when Arisa called her. 

They both knew the other was aware of these clandestine meetings as the drummer often filtered from both Natsuki and Arisa whenever she was bored or stressed. 

She was spoilt for choices whenever she did need the company. 

How the delicate brunette had reduced them to being so facile neither would be wise to. 

"Okay" Natsuki responded in a lugubrious way at the faux connection they had. 

Her hands stroked up and down the surface of Arisa's skin, tracing the curves as her mouth went dry. Watching the keyboardist squirm under her was worth knowing that Arisa was using her. 

But that's how it always was, they used each other when Saaya wasn't toying with them.

Arisa bit back a groan when Natsuki's mouth finally landed just above her bellybutton, the skilled lips kissing her in different pressures.

It made the whole escapade worth it for Arisa as she closed her eyes whilst Natsuki continued the excursion with her mouth against her stomach, kissing her till she couldn't conceal her moans anymore.

They'd participated in this far too many times now, knowing the script as they comforted their distraught hearts over a girl that would never truly be theirs.

The remnants of Saaya's touch was better than nothing. 

It was a mantra they repeated often.


	19. Claudine & Maya - Tiptoes

* * *

Claudine couldn't deny the thrilling sensation of being at the top.

The steam from the baths did little to hinder the relishing view she had of Maya adjusting herself between her legs.

She was perched on the edge of the bath as the brunette was submerged in the water while her hands slid down the blonde's wet legs.

"I get it now, why you clung onto being the top star" Claudine mused, a grin on her lips as she watched Maya stroke her hands over and along her legs that were still perched on her shoulders, "It's a good view".

Maya said nothing, her loss still lingering as the revue played over and over in her head. 

She had lost to Claudine.

It was only a matter of time and now, the girl was reaping the rewards of being the best, being on a pedestal.

Seeing a subservient Maya made the years of pushing herself worth it.

"I agree, Claudine" Maya mumbled, violet eyes staring up at pink ones with distaste yet, submission, "The laurels of winning are yours indeed".

Claudine hummed at the motion of Maya's fingers dancing over her skin, "How does it feel? Knowing that not only did I catch up to you but I _surpassed_ you, Tendou Maya?". 

Maya's lips formed a thin smile at being reminded of her loss, the dynamics between the two having had shifted the second she felt her pin drop.

It was painful. 

She understood Claudine's unrelenting need to catch up.

"Bitter.." she answered with a maudlin tinge to her voice. 

Claudine's smirk indicated that it was the right answer as she watched the brunette step closer a tad, her legs now outstretched with a foot in the brunette's hand.

She could learn to adjust to this welcoming sight.

"Get used to it, that's all you'll be tasting from now on" Claudine sneered as she leaned back on her palms when Maya scoffed but didn't refrain from kissing her ankle.

She left a trail of small kisses till she got to the top of Claudine's toe, leaving a chaste kiss over it as her hands steadied the girl's legs. Her lips lingered over her toe as her eyes remained on Claudine's, noticing the satisfied sigh escape her mouth. 

Claudine wondered if _this_ was how commanders felt when they pulverised their enemies, pillaging their lands and gain ownership of everything. 

Sure, it was a crass comparison but nothing could knock Claudine down from her throne.

Maya removed her lips away as her eyes loitered on the blonde's, the spark in the violet's now non-existent.

"Did I say you could stop?".

Claudine could definitely get used to this as Maya resumed her doting of the true top star after apologising. 


	20. Tae & Rinko - Back

* * *

  
Rinko might have muffled the groan but there was little she could do to conceal the shiver which had ripped down her spine.

Her ears were straining to hear the door but Tae's breathing overtook the sounds of anything else. All her senses were focused on what Tae was doing, every ghostly touch coupled with the more tangible actions being registered in her brain. 

This was risky, so risky that she felt like her heart was going to exit her body but Rinko didn't mind, did not mind feeling the thrill Tae provided. 

Her bloviate reluctance continued to diminish under Tae's expertise of making her unwind. 

Cooped up in the hidden part of the student council room and sat on Tae's lap, she allowed the girl to pull her uniform down till it rested against her hips. The chill of the air was cancelled out by the warm air coming from Tae's mouth, so close to her body. 

The glare of the computer in front created a crepuscular mood, low and dark like she imagined Tae's eyes were now as her fingertips scaled down her spine.

"Pretty.." she heard the guitarist whisper as her other hand remained around Rinko's bare waist.

Rinko gulped, willing herself to stay silent but was failing as she felt nails scrape down her shoulder blade, "Hanazono-san, w-we have to..".

Her words lost their urgency when Tae's breath coated her back and she inhaled sharply whilst grabbing the edge of the desk.

 _Stop_.

They had to stop but Rinko's unearthed desires were fighting against that. Sayo and Arisa could walk in at any moment but the fear of that dissipated the more she felt Tae cover her, mollifying her concerns. 

Because it was these fugacious altercations which were what kept Rinko satisfied whenever Tae wasn't around. 

Soon she'd graduate and who knew what their future held. 

"Just a bit more" Tae whispered, "One kiss" she purred and placed her lips on the fair skin of Rinko's back.

One kiss was all it took as Rinko closed her eyes while feeling Tae's rough digits crawl up her stomach and ribcage. Her spine went rigid as Tae's nailed raked over her skin so tentatively. 

The heated mouth on her back was wreaking havoc but Rinko brushed it off, surrendering to it while pushing back against Tae's lips for more touch. Rinko yearned for Tae as her hands gripped over the guitar's hand as the other remained clamped over the desk. 

It was invigorating, to let her guards down and let Tae in. 

So Tae complied, not leaving an inch of skin untouched by her lips.

Not until Rinko was satiated and all she could feel was the lingering feeling of her lips on her back whenever they had to part. 


	21. Kaoruko & Claudine - Foot

* * *

Kaoruko was focusing on the task at hand, her dedication evident on her expression as Claudine chuckled in amusement.

"Care to share the joke, Kuro-han?" the heiress asked without looking away.

"I think it's adorable how serious you look when you're focused" Claudine replied and wriggled her toes.

"Stop that, you'll smudge my hard work" Kaoruko chided and lightly whacked the blonde's foot that was on her lap.

They were lazing around in Claudine's bedroom, the chores and practice done for the day so that they could enjoy their Saturday off. It was quieter in their room as opposed to the pandemonium going on in the lounge, courtesy of whatever game the others were in the middle of as recommended by Kaoruko's own capricious suggestions. 

Claudine had a feeling that the girl's move to do that was not as benevolent as she made out to be but she didn't mind. 

The serenity of the peace was comforting for both as they enjoyed the moments of being together. 

Kaoruko was in the midst of applying a layer of nail polish over Claudine's toes, opting to go for a peach colour tinged within a light pink shade to match the girl's colour. She'd gotten through the other toes quite quickly and Claudine couldn't deny how impressive it was as she replied. 

"Yes ma'am".

"Funny" the heiress glared playfully, eyes back to her girlfriend's toe as her steady hands continued their work, "Mm, this colour suits you".

From the angle she was resting her legs over on her pillows, Claudine had to agree as the shade was subtle, not too overpowering and would match her outfits after Kaoruko applied a coat of clear polish to make it appear more effulgent. 

"You're good at what you do, Kaoruko" she complimented and watched the girl with an endearing look on her face, "I never would have thought that when I met you, being so motivated like this since Futaba did _everything_ for you".

"Oh please, like _you_ are the same from three years ago, Miss Saijou 'I need to beat Maya or else my life has no purpose' Claudine" Kaoruko grinned back. 

"That's true" Claudine laughed softly, recalling how she was shrouded in asperity whenever the brunette was involved, "Perhaps a lot has changed. I mean, I would never have thought that a girl like you would end up being my type either".

Kaoruko smirked with a brusque reply, "I'm everyone's type, sweetheart".

"Wow, I just saw your ego extend by 5 metres" the blonde refuted with a grin of her own when their eyes met.

"Well I have to keep up with you somehow, Kuro-han".

They shared a laugh at their back and forth persiflage while Kaoruko took on a pensive look and placed the nail polish down, deliberating back to the time where they were simply on amicable terms.

Then moving on to a state of just about being cohorts via Futuba & Maya and the Revues. 

She couldn't think of being that way with Claudine now, frowning at the thought. 

"I'm glad we changed, that this happened" Kaoruko motioned between them, "That _we_ happened". 

Before Claudine could agree, Kaoruko lowered her head down slightly and brought Claudine's foot up.

"Kaoruko?".

The heiress sent a couqettish smile up as her lips met with the top of the blonde's foot, just below where her leg stopped, briefly but firmly enough to make Claudine's toes curl pleasantly. 

Kaoruko marvelled at the delicate tremor she felt, leaving her lips lingering a moment longer before pulling away. Claudine's rigorous skincare routine was not limited to her face, this much Kaoruko had become acclimated with as her thumb rubbed circles near her toes. 

"What was _that_ for?" Claudine asked, tone breathless and cheeks rubescent. 

Kaoruko never tired of seeing her girlfriend this timid so it was a sight she revelled in and winked at the blonde, "No reason, I just think you're cute".

Recalling the words she'd uttered a few days earlier, Claudine chuckled at the girl's kittenish demeanour. 

As was in Kaoruko's nature to render her speechless with her quirks, elated that they truly had come this far together.


	22. Arisa & Saaya - Hips

* * *

Saaya was somewhat vacillated about their new outfit.

There was too much skin on show for her liking and she felt tad paranoid but Kasumi, Tae and Rimi were insistent on making these outfits bold and eye catching as they were making a statement, to boast the vibrancy of the band and how much they'd make everyone's heart sparkle and pound. 

They'd definitely achieved that goal as Saaya turned to her side, looking at the mirror in her room and mulling over their choice. She plumped down the side of her skirt that was frumpy as the main layer remained as shorts to make sure that she was comfortable when drumming. The suspenders and stars were cute, she couldn't deny that. 

The colours certainly represented Poppin'Party, as did the accessories but she just wasn't sure if it suited her. 

There was always a putative reason behind their wardrobe, at least it had done so in the past so perhaps the others were simply feeling adventurous 

She would just have to wait for Arisa to return to her room for a second opinion. 

The blonde did so a moment later, strolling in after getting changed in the other room.

Saaya's throat clenched up at the sight.

She changed her mind about the clothes. 

Arisa looked _hot_.

The drummer raked her blue eyes over Arisa, taking in the way the skirt hugged her hips, the way her thighs were accentuated by the ruffles, her collarbones peeking out, inviting Saaya in. 

"Hmm, I guess the outfit isn't _that_ bad, easy to move in" Arisa expressed and stepped in front of the mirror when the brunette had moved away, "What do you think, Saaya?".

Saaya just stared and took in the entirety of the keyboardist's ineffable body, thinking how the outfit looked irresistible on her. She was stood behind her, watching Arisa turn and assess herself in the mirror whilst waiting for an answer, having no idea as to _what_ she was doing to her girlfriend. 

The twirling elevated the skirt and Saaya couldn't help but to manoeuvre her head lower whenever she did that. 

"Saaya?".

Looking at the reflection, Arisa finally noticed the way she was being gazed at. It wasn't often that Saaya dazed off and didn't respond to her so she was wondering what could have made Saaya behave that way. 

The brunette simply gulped and traced the outline of Arisa's hip that was exposed, "It suits you, Arisa" she managed.

It was taking everything to not place both of her palms on the expanse of skin and push the blonde against her. 

Saaya's voice had dipped lower than usual and Arisa became flustered, "W-what are you saying? And stop looking at me like that!".

Saaya couldn't, Arisa hadn't moved away from her and Saaya kept her gaze on her, like she was assessing her prey. 

"You're so perfect.." she murmured and crouched down slightly so that she was eye level to Arisa's hips and placed her hands on the girl’s waist to pull her back gently. 

Unable to respond vocally, Arisa was left whimpering slightly and melted at the touch of Saaya's fingers on her skin.

If that wasn't enough, she then felt the brunette's lips mould itself against her left hip. The heat of the girl's body jumped against Saaya's lips as she continued the lingering yet sensual action, infusing herself into her girlfriend. 

It was such a delicate and tender action but it made the blonde's heart rate spike as she yelled out Saaya's name. She was met with no response and Arisa felt her knees buckle at what Saaya was doing to her. 

She'd questioned the outfit too but now wondered whether the other three were in on it. Arisa was definitely going to have words with Rimi about raising the skirt so that it settled on her waist instead. The last thing she needed was the drummer getting distracted during the lives all because she couldn't keep her eyes off of her hips. 

Saaya had definitely made more than one comment about enjoying watching her and the way she danced. 

Mesmerised and not realising the glare being given her way, Saaya didn't register the noise of her girlfriend's voice till the sensation of Arisa's hip disappeared and a warm body pushed her back onto the bed. 

"Woah! What was that for?". 

It was aggressive and she found herself on her back with a flushed Arisa crawling over her body till she was straddling her. 

"Fine! if that's how you want to do this!" Arisa stammered and made work of revealing what Saaya was craving so intently. 

"A-arisa!". 

Rimi, Tae and Kasumi would just have to wait. 

This was their fault anyway. 


End file.
